Fatality
by DudeDuderElDuderino
Summary: Robin finds out that he is dead and doesn't remember how it happened. All he does know that for the briefest of moments, he can see how his friends are handling it. One-Shot


**Fatality **

Something feels different. I can't tell you what but I can feel it. Something changed, something is not quite normal, but yet everything looks normal. As I look down the same streets I see every day in Jump City, but they feel like imposters. Call me insane, but there is a difference. I just don't know what it is. With all my times spent with the Teen Titans, and even Batman, I have never felt something like this before. I'm rambling yes, but if you were in this situation, you would be baffled by this too. It's explainable. It's like I died and I'm not a part of this world anymore. Yeah, that's it. That's the best way to describe this feeling right now.

Hell, I'm in Jump City but I'm not even sure where I'm at, or how I got here. I turn around and see the building behind. It's a funeral home. Maybe I am actually dead and this is my funeral. Talk about jumping to conclusions huh. I'm not actually dead, I can't be. I think I would remember my own death. It does feel like I don't remember the last few days though, weird. I would have to figure this out once I'm back at Titans Tower. I'm sure Raven has some explanation in that spell book of hers.

The T-Car! I see it coming along the street. It is going relatively slow, usually Cyborg is speeding in that damn car, almost getting speeding tickets along his reckless driving. Imagine that, superheroes with speeding with tickets. That's why I often tell him to be a more careful driver, it sends off a better image for us. Maybe he is finally taking my advice.

The T-Car parks along the funeral home. Odd. Come to think of it, there's a lot of vehicles parked here. I just made the realization that there is a funeral going on. Whose funeral are they intending and why didn't I know about it? I see the T-Car doors open and Teen Titans come out. Cyborg and Beast Boy are dressed in black suits and Raven and Starfire are in black dresses. And I'm still in my Robin costume. I'm happy to see them, but… well, they seem sad. Starfire eyes are filled with tears, whatever makeup she had on was running across her face. Even the emotionless Raven had a tear or two. Beast Boy looks like he just got down balling his eyes out and his now trying to be strong, for whatever reason. Cyborg is the only one that is keeping his composure and even then he is showing a dishearten look. He pulls Starfire into a hug as she cries even harder.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" I call out to her. It hurts me to see her sad. I don't think she heard me. "Starfire?" She continues to walk pass me. "Beast Boy? Raven? Cyborg?" They all walk pass me. Like I wasn't there. What's going on? Am I dead? No, I can't be? I don't remember dying. "Starfire! Can you hear me?" No response. My voice was filled with desperation I must admit. This is a desperate situation.

And I don't like this desperate situation.

They are just outside the funeral home door and Beast Boy stops. "I can't do it guys, I just can't," he cries.

"Beast, you have to be strong. That's what Robin would want," Cyborg said.

That's what Robin would want? What does that mean? As I am trying to evaluate what exactly is going on here, my friends enter the funeral home. I follow them as I'm desperate to get to the bottom of this. It has to be some kind of sick joke. It has to be. I think I would know if I died, I would remember it. Not completely ignorant of it. Would I?

I get ahead of the rest of the Titans to confirm this isn't my funeral, to see another body in the casket. I enter the room and… And it's filled with everyone I know. I mean, everyone. There's Aqualad, Kid Flash with Jinx holding him, Speedy, even their mentors are with them: Aquaman, Flash and Green Arrow. Superman is even here. There's Bumblebee and Mas y Menos. Jericho, Kole, Pantha, Argent, and even Lightning and Thunder. There's Hotspot and Herald. Almost all the Titan members are here. The Bat family is here too? Tim, Jason, and Damian are sitting together in the front row. Alfred is sitting next to them. Barbara is here too. What a doll she is. She really loved to fight crime, hell, she loved more than I did. That's saying something. And she's crying? For how strong she is, this is very weird thing to see. And everyone here, everyone is sad. All of them wearing a somber look on their face. Some of them crying, some of them trying to be strong.

And there he is, Bruce Wayne, my father. I walk up in front of him, hoping that he would see me. "Bruce? I'm right here, it's Dick." Nothing. Not a single response. Bruce is teary eyed. This is rare. Bruce as always been strong, emotionless, held back. But to see this? I almost can't take it. Whatever happened to him… or me, it hurt him, a lot. I try to get his attention again, "Bruce?" but I get the same results.

I notice is his staring at the casket. I have to see who is in there, to see if it is really me in there. I'm hoping that I see a fake body in there and as soon as I see, everyone jumps up and screams "Gotcha!" or some stupid shit like that. Yeah, hopefully this is just an elaborate prank put on by Beast Boy. If it is, he is so fucking dead. Very elaborate, I'll give him that.

I'm hesitant to look in there. I'm right by it, but I refuse to look. I'm afraid what I'll see. But I have to know for sure this is real. I look. And there I am. Robin is not in the casket but Dick Grayson is. Instead of my costume, I am dressed in a nice suit and without my mask. This is unreal. I never thought I would be looking at my own dead body, but here I am. Nothing looks to wrong with me, well my face at least doesn't have any damage to it. How in the world did I die? And why can't I remember it?

I turn and I see Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy take their seats in the front, by my family. They were family to me, so it makes sense that they are with them. Raven stands up and makes her way to the casket. She looks down at my lifeless body. "You were a handsome but you always hid it with that stupid mask," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. They obviously know my real name now, and I'm assuming everything about me. "You know I'm talking to you Boy Blunder," Raven said again. I look up and she's staring at me.

Can she see me? "Uh, Raven?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Holy shit you can see me!" I'm a little startled by this. "How? I'm dead?"

"I'm half demon remember. I have powers of a demon. Meaning I can communicate with the dead, well when they are in purgatory."

"Purgatory? So I really am dead uh."

"Yeah," she said as tears start to come down her cheeks. "God it's good to see you," she said as she hugged me.

"Someone is getting a little soft aren't they?" I joked.

"Don't push it."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Shut up," she said with a smile. This was weird. Raven never smiled or was emotional, to anything.

"If you can see me, can anyone else see you communicating with me?"

"Well if you were more observant…" she said gesturing for me to look at the crowd. Time stopped.

"Whoa," was all I can say. "How did you do that?"

"You are not a part of time anymore. What you see is like watching a movie. It can be paused and resumed."

"Can I go backwards?'

"Expect for that."

"Damn. So many memories I would love to relive."

"And they were some great memories," she started as she looked at me gratefully. "Like the time you saved me from my father."

"But you defeated him."

"But you gave me the hope to defeat him. Plus you did kinda ventured underground to find me, with Slade with all people. And when you did find me, I wasn't exactly cooperative."

"In the end, it was all you."

"That's what I'm gonna miss about you, the encouraging part."

"Thanks, Rae."

"I won't miss the pretentious part," she said with a smirk.

"I wasn't pretentious."

"Really Robin? Or should I say Dick?"

"It's weird that you guys know that now."

"Why is that weird?"

"I don't know. It just is. How's Starfire doing?"

As soon as I ask, Raven looked down and pain swept across her face. "She's…" Raven hesitated," she's doing the best she can."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Starfire really loved you, wanted to be a part of your life, a part of your future." My heart starts to swell, as I turn away from Raven trying to hide the tears that are coming. Damn this is embarrassing. I never cried, I had to be strong, even in my own death. I feel Raven's hand lightly touch my shoulder and I see that she is crying to. "I am really sorry Robin, I really am. I wish I could save you from that day but I couldn't. We all wish we could save you."

I had to know. "Raven. H- how… did I die?"

A very smile appeared on Raven's face. "Doing what you do best."

What does she mean by that? "And that is?"

"You saved Starfire."

"Dammit! Why can't I remember it!"

"I don't know Robin but-"

"But what Raven? But fucking what? What can make me feel possibly better? I'm fucking dead!"

I can see I scared her a bit, as she was taken back but I was dead, what else did she expect from me, do be happy? Giddy? No, I'm fucking angry.

"Maybe knowing Starfire isn't dead might make you feel better."

I'm a dick. That does make me feel better, tremendously better. Starfire still has a chance in life, because of me. I'm glad I could do that for her, even if it meant my life. I knew the risks of being a hero. I should have saw this coming, maybe not to me exactly but someone. Death is inevitable if you constantly put your life on the line every day. It's just my time I guess. I had to apologize for blowing up on Raven, "I'm sorry.'

"It's okay. I can't imagine finding out that you are dead would be the best news to hear."

"Yeah… What's next? Well you continue to see me as life goes on?"

"I'm afraid not. Like I said, this is purgatory. You are going to make the next step."

"Which is?"

"I don't know that Robin. Death is a very mysterious thing. Not even demons have all the answers."

"So no Heaven or Hell?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends if the Christians are right I guess. No one really knows what happens when you die Robin. I do know that you are about to take the next step, whatever that may be." I don't know what to do or think. This is all too much. "And that time is approaching." More tears start to come down Raven's face. "I have to go."

"Wait! Raven! I don't know what to do!"

"You'll figure it out detective," she joked. The finally last sarcastic remark I'll ever hear from her. The thought of it brought tears to my own eyes. "I'll miss you, Robin."

"I'll miss you too."


End file.
